


December 23, 2016

by Haywire, X_Project



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Project RPG
Genre: Gen, X-Project RPG - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Project/pseuds/X_Project
Summary: Bobby and Miles exchange Christmas presents before one of them goes home for the holidays.Bobby played by Jeff, Miles by Ben.





	

Semester over, midterms completed, bags packed. Miles was ready for his week-long and well-deserved winter vacation. A girlfriend-less one (and therefore, alas, a sexless one) because Becky's family was doing a Disney cruise (that she had tried to get him invited to, but her father had put a quick stop to that), but there were some benefits. More sleep, more Spider-Man time, and opportunities to catch up with Peter who would also be done with classes. Though Miles and his left hand were likely to spend time to get reacquainted, there were much worse ways to spend Christmas break. 

Before he was going to go home, though, he had a couple of stops to make. First: the suite he still shared with Bobby. 

"Merry Christmas!" Miles shouted, bounding into their bedroom and leaping onto the wall next to Bobby's bed. 

Bobby's head snapped up from where he was sitting at his desk, where he'd been hunched over and reading something or other for school. If he was being honest he wasn't really absorbing much of it. 

"Huh? Dude what day is it?" He really wasn't attempting a modern day recreation of A Christmas Carol, honest. Bobby blinked and looked around for a clock or calendar or something, how long had he been trying to read whatever the heck he was trying to read anyway? 

"Christmas Eve Eve and I'm going home soon, so, here!" He held out a large rectangular box, wrapped messily in snowman-decorated paper. "Merry Christmas, amigo." 

"Oh shit, hold on a sec," He hopped up from his desk and ran to his closet, keeping his body between the opening and Miles' eyes. "No peeking man!" Bobby furiously worked at something for a good thirty seconds, cursing and mumbling the whole time. Eventually he turned back around, holding out a poorly wrapped box to his roommate. It was so poorly wrapped because he didn't actually have any wrapping paper; instead, the nondescript white box was held closed by two thin, solid ice ribbons, which crossed over each other and were topped with an icy bow. 

"Thanks, and here you go, Milesy. Merry Christmas." He handed the box over, taking his in turn. "You, uh, you might want to either put that in a freezer or open it sooner rather than later, just sayin'." 

Smiling, Miles hopped down from the wall so the two could exchange packages. He regarded the impromptu wrapping for a moment before crushing it to dust in his hand. 

It was pretty, but it was in the way of presents. 

"Oh, Bobby." A fairly typical Columbia University hoodie sweatshirt, except embroidered on the left sleeve in an elegant typeface was the name Milesy. His smile widened, although it was accompanied by a tightness in his chest. He still hadn't found a way to pay for this school. But Bobby had apparently enough faith in him that he'd get in that he'd uncharacteristically thought ahead and got him this personalized item. "This is lit. Thank you." 

Once Miles started opening his present, it was totally fair game for Bobby to follow suit. Never mind the fact that his present was actually conventionally wrapped, if his roomie was opening his gift then he was opening his own. It didn't take him long to tear off the snowman themed paper and see what was inside, and when he did he dropped the box to the floor. 

"Holy shit, dude, what the what?" He unfurled the jersey, looking at the back of it first, which bore his current favourite player's name and number - Tavares, 91 - before immediately putting it on. "This is crazy, you didn't have to do this, buddy, wow." And then he stopped talking, which was a present to everyone else, no matter how brief; Bobby Drake, speechless. 

"Yo, check the front." Miles tapped the jersey right above the number. "I'm pretty sure it's real. The seller on eBay said so and he has a very high rating, so." 

"Huh?" He slipped the jersey off to take a better look at where Miles was tapping, then his jaw dropped even further. "DUDE THIS IS A SIGNED JERSEY HOW THE FUCK." Those had to be mad expensive, how did Miles manage to get his hands on one? With him trying to go to college and everything, too. "Oh man, you really didn't have too, man, this is too much." Both in the figurative and literal sense. 

The tightness relaxed a little. How could Miles feel sorry for himself when Bobby was so happy? "I'm a master Googler. I found it and it really wasn't expensive. I mean, whatever, it'd be worth it for you but you don't have to worry about it. I just wanted to get you something that means something, you know what I mean?"

"It means a whole ton, Milesy, you fucking nailed it." Was it appropriate to curse when thanking someone for a gift, especially at Christmas time? Bobby wasn't sure and had no brain capacity with which to ponder that point at the moment. He also wasn't sure if it was appropriate to try and give something like that back when he knew his roomie needed the money, but Miles said not to worry about it so that's what he was going to do. "Ok, but I totally need to get you something else than what I did, man."

"No!" Miles clutched the hoodie rightly so Bobby couldn't try to take it back. "I'm not giving this up. And I don't need anything else, bro. Even Becky just got me Carrie Fisher's books. But this is perfect. Don't tell her, you're a better girlfriend." 

"Haha, really?" He preened a little at that, happier than he thought he'd be to hear something like that. "Nice. And you didn't even have to like take me out or anything. Yet, hah," he joked with a wink. 

Coughing, he turned his attention back to Miles' sweater. "Try it on, man, we should totally go show off our new Christmas gear."

"Burger night after I get back from break," Miles agreed as he pulled on the sweatshirt. "What're you doing for Christmas, anyway? Staying here or going home? Or vacation somewhere not miserable and cold?"

"Deal, buddy. I'll even get you a milkshake. Regular size, though." Because those were kinda expensive, let's be honest. "Eh, I'll probably just stay here, home kinda blows. I'll call mom and stuff, but yeah." He shrugged, it wasn't really a big deal except sometimes it kinda was but hey, he decided, let's talk about something else. "Dude now I'm hungry, talking about burgers. You eat yet?"

Why was it that Miles's friends seemed to have such awful or nonexistent relationships with their parents? Bobby and Gabe, even Peter's relationship with his aunt was strained after years of secrets. Only he and Ganke were safe. So he didn't push it, lest he jinx it or something.

"I mean, I did, but I could eat more," Miles answered. He was 17, after all.

"That's my boy," Bobby said with a grin, clapping his hand on Miles' shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat, on me. From the kitchen," he clarified. One more meal together before 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Dreamwidth. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on Dreamwidth.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.dreamwidth.org/read) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


End file.
